Planeswalker
Planeswalkers, are by their very nature, myths and thus disregarded in the annals of history. A mockery of Aradian faith, preposterous by the means of magic, inconceivable by the thoughts of the Void, and just plain stupidity in the hearts of mortals. Yet, they do truly exist, they just don't like to tell others about it because the pathway to the dominion of the Planes is bound to destroy you. Planeswalkers embody four key elements: The Light- Whether you consider Aradia truly there or just an illusion; there is a force behind the power of light, nothing can fight against it forever. This is a powerful realm that emboldens a Walker and brings out a fiery resolve that can't be extinguished until they are broken from the light down to their very souls. The Arcane- All magic flows naturally from, through, and into all beings and all things that exist. Harnessing the raw format of nature provides a sense of deep control and appropriation to the user and this can be seen in the ideologies of mages. Those who harness magic are crafty, ingenious, and self-centered. Possessing the power of the Arcane tempers your mind and makes your wit far more deadly than a blade. The Void- Despite the horrors that seek to consume the inhabitants of Aradia, the Void is not inherently evil nor are its denizens. The Void embodies change and new direction, while the Light can fill the Void, the Void is infinite and expansive, there will always be change occurring and never stopping. When you harness its power you understand that there is no stopping change. There is only redirection of how that change occurs; whether through subtle deception or the stomping out of a bygone era. Existence- The most basic fundamental attribute and the hardest to come to terms with, understanding what it means that you exist. There is no real direction this path takes, anyone can follow anything in their own existence. Nothing predestines the fate of a creature, some choose to let the thoughts fo existence just float on by and live as wandering souls that simply do. Just are. Some take the concept too hard and think themselves out of existence. They find that they actually aren't real but simultaneously are as they wink in and out of reality. Fewer still deign that their existence is only limited to what is conceived possible, and that breaking boundaries lead to options thought impossible. Such as slaying a king the size of mountains in the wastes of a war. When you can successfully harness all four spheres of power you can attain the strength of Planeswalkers. The strength doesn't lie in the bodies themselves. But what events they encapsulate and what endures through the actions they bring forth. There are no confirmed Planeswalkers, but it is surmised that Xankresh Avani and his children make use of at least some of the attributes of these myths, and that this strength is what has kept the Drow form going completely extinct already.